Lost: The Lost Children
by Leech101
Summary: Sequel to my short story: The Lost Children. The Children of the Lost survivors find that history has been repeated when Flight 423 has crash landed on a desert island full of mysteries and peril. Please review. Hiatus
1. Aaron

**Due to positive feedback on my last Lost story: the Lost Children, and due to the fact I really enjoyed writing it, I've decided to continue it, please read my previous fanfiction first otherwise it may feel like you've just been thrown into this one with no explanation: a lot like the real TV show I guess. ;)  
>Hope you like it.<strong>

Aaron stood in a daze, the plane crumpled and fell away around him, and smoke choked his lungs, the cries of terror masked by the spluttering jet engines, the smell of burning flesh was repulsive and Aaron felt physically sick.

The fear washed over him. He leaped across the wreckage running away from the carnage; he could see some other people where doing the same. Once he'd left the horror behind him he grimly turned around to get a clearer understanding of what happened.

The plane had landed on the beach, the plane had been crumpled and had broken in two, and both halves lay about a mile apart on the beach. He could see other people on the other bit of the plane where doing the same as they were, climbing from the wreckage.

He looked about, there was his mum, Claire, she'd calmly walked out of the wreckage, helping along a young man, Aaron remembered that Clementine had pointed him out on the plane; he was called Charlie Hume. Wait a minute where was Clementine?

A rush of fear passed over him, maybe his mother hadn't been right, what if Clementine was injured or worse! He started to panic again. But, then he remembered an old relaxation technique his other mum, Kate had taught him…

5… 4… 3… 2… 1

He counted backwards from five, letting the fear run over him, let him panic, let him worry and then once he reached one he flushed all the fear back out again, like water going down a sink when the plug had been pulled.

Aaron gritted his teeth and charged back into the wreckage, he desperately looked around, he ran around the catastrophe, looking for where Clementine might be, but, he couldn't find her. Instead he ran into Miles and Richard. Miles was carrying the unconscious old man along and spotted Aaron.

"Well?" Miles said irritably, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?"

Aaron shook himself awake, and gently helped Miles drag the poor pensioner from the wreckage. Once they had passed the worst of it he turned back and was about to head back into the wreckage, but Miles held him back and just shook his head.

Aaron was about to argue, but, turned around to see Clementine sitting with his mother and Charlie.

"Can you look after Richard?" Aaron asked.

Miles nodded again, trying to get his breath back and said, "Yeah, yeah, I… I think I can do that."

Aaron headed off towards the trio who were standing in the shade of the trees. When he arrived he found Charlie unconscious and Claire and Clementine arguing.

"I gave you enough warning!" Claire exclaimed.

"I never expected something like… like this!" Clementine shrieked.

Aaron gave out a sigh of relief that Clementine was alive. He could understand why she was so angry. He'd been expecting something bad, but, this was overwhelming and yet his mother looked unfazed.

Clementine had tears running down her eyes; if she wore make-up (preferring the natural look) she'd have mascara stained all over her cheeks. She looked confused and angry and almost savage Aaron thought. He would be afraid for his mother, but of course, his mother was being just as feisty and was as stubborn as an ox.

"I never should have got on that bloody plane you stupid old hag!" Clementine screeched over the roar of the jet engines.

"Well, it's too late now. I told you that plane would crash, but you still came, so don't call ME stupid." Claire replied defiantly.

Aaron walked in, he gave them both a brave smile and they both seemed to stop their argument. Claire turned to look at him and gave him a brave smile and Clementine fell silent instantly.

"Are you two alright?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, thank you." Claire replied.

Clementine nodded quickly, and glared at Claire one more time before storming off.

"And what about him?" Aaron asked.

"Oh," Claire explained, "Mr. Hume here was a bit unsteady, so I helped him out and brought him over here so he can rest in the shade. Hurley said we'd need him."

"So," Aaron said, "What now?"

Claire was silent.

"Mum," Aaron said, "You're not keeping anything from me are you?"

"No," Claire said quickly, "Of course not."

Aaron nodded quietly contemplating this, he had learnt a lot from his mother, he knew when someone was lying, and his mother was lying.

Aaron nodded and put on a fake smile before turning to his mother. He said, "Good, well then, I'll go off and help."

Aaron quickly walked off. He wanted to talk to Clementine in private, but, right now he needed to make sure everyone else on Hurley's list was alive and well.

He got to business and started searching the wreckage for supplies, Claire had told him about some of the things they'd need and he searched thoroughly.

As he did so he thought back to when he first met his mother.

_He had been very young, his mum, Kate had interrupted him. He'd been building a Lego tower, but, mum said, "Aaron, there is someone here you need to meet."_

_Aaron reluctantly followed his mum, and could tell there was something amiss, he could feel the tension in the air, like something big was going to happen. He didn't like it, it frightened him. He wanted to go back and play with his Lego._

_He walked into the kitchen, where he saw a young blonde woman, she turned to look at Aaron and he shivered, she seemed angry, sad, happy, and worried all at the same time. Aaron couldn't tell what she was feeling. _

_He was afraid of this woman. He turned to Kate and asked, "Mummy, who's this?"_

_Kate looked at him nervously and said, "Aaron, this is Claire. She's your mother."_

**Right, I'm going to leave it there for now, but, I'll update when I can. This is from Aaron's point of View; I'll do some more Aaron one's before we move onto Clementine and Charlie. There is also going quite a few OC's and character relationships in future, just thought I'd mention it.**

**Please review, the more reviews the faster I'll update. **


	2. Aaron: You All Everbody

**Sorry my updates are a bit slow, don't give up on me.**

Aaron quickly searched through the luggage bags that had survived the crash. He noticed a few people around doing the same thing; he registered the most peculiar one: a man who to Aaron's surprise was actually smiling.

Aaron watched the man in wonder and saw a young blonde girl walk up to the smiling man, she asked rather unhappily, "Dad! What are you doing?"

"Getting supplies, Megan." The man said.

Aaron realised that these two must be Liam and Megan Pace, Hurley had ensured they'd be on the flight. Aaron continued with his work but carefully listened to what the two where saying.

"Dad. The rescue boat's going to be here soon, I don't think we need any supplies." Megan muttered.

"That's where you're wrong." Liam said, "My brother crashed over the ocean and now so have we, just like I said we would, its fate."

"Please," Megan sighed, "Not this again."

"My brother must have crashed on this island, and I'm going to find him!" Liam cried, like an excited school child.

Aaron smiled, but, he froze, just like a child…

Aaron was suddenly back in the kitchen again with his two mothers.

_Aaron looked up at Kate and said, "I don't understand, you're my mummy."_

_Kate sighed and said, "Well, sort of, not really, I…"_

_Then Claire said sadly, "I knew it." _

_She seemed ready to leave, but, Kate stopped her, they spoke in hushed voices and Aaron could tell he wasn't wanted, so instead he went back into his living room and sat down to play with his Lego._

_He was trying to build a tower, but, his mind wandered, who was that crazy lady in the kitchen? How could he have another mum? It made no sense to little Aaron. So he sat there humming a tune he'd heard on the radio._

Snapping back to reality Aaron decided to hum the tune while he worked. If he remembered it was a very old song. What was it called? Oh, that was right… "You all Everybody."

Aaron wondered why he was thinking of this song now and he stopped in the middle of a note. He glanced over at the Paces who had bothered stopped bickering and where staring at him. Aaron remembered now, Liam Pace had sung that song with his brother, Charlie.

"Sorry." Aaron muttered, grabbing a water bottle from the bag he'd been searching through and running off in the opposite direction.

Aaron felt so stupid. Humming that song with that person around, what was he thinking?

He thought about how they'd stared at him. Megan looked saddened. Aaron had expected Liam to look upset too, but, instead he'd looked happy. Like someone had kicked some life back into the old man.

And Aaron shuddered and his heart lurched because he wouldn't want to be around when Liam learnt what had really happened to his little brother.

**Yes, so I've got a lot to do to set all this up, and I might not get back to Clementine and Charlie Hume may be sleeping under that tree for a long time to come. I've got some other ideas I need to set up first, but, rest assured all the pieces will slot together sooner or later.**


	3. Ji Yeon

**So, moving away from Aaron we meet Ji Yeon, the child of Jin and Sun, who after her parent's death hasn't had the most savoury of upbringings, we also meet our first my first Lost OC.**

Ji Yeon sat under the rubble, weighed down by the large metal plate, the plane jet engines had been scattering debris everywhere, one man had had his head cut off by a flying piece of machinery. In fear and desperation, Ji Yeon had clambered underneath the large metal plate and stayed as still as possible.

She'd waited under there for ages, the rubble slowly building around her. She let out a long breath. She was panicked. She had to calm herself. She was good under pressure, but this was a bit much.

She was shaking; this was the last thing she expected. When she got aboard she thought she was ready for everything, obviously not.

_Ji Yeon boarded the plane, as she sat down she grinned to herself and thought "I've done it! I've actually got away with it!"_

_Ji Yeon was on her way to LA to meet her new "business partner", once she stepped foot in LA she'd never have to worry about the grisly mess she'd left behind in Australia. _

_She took her seat and let out a sigh of relief, in her head she went through any loose ends and counted off how she'd tied them all up. She smiled, she hadn't missed anything._

_Then a man walked aboard the plane, he was tall and athletic; an intimidating figure. He wore a neat black suit and a diamond stud earring. His dark hair was slicked back with grease, clinging onto his pale skin. His cold blue eyes sent a shiver down Ji Yeon's spine as he seemed to scan the plane for someone._

_He walked slowly down the aisle. Ji Yeon had never felt smaller; she only wished her already tiny build would shrink even more so she'd go unnoticed. Daring a look she felt sick as the man's eyes caught hers and he took the seat next to her._

"_Hello." He said with a thick Russian accent._

_His mouth was smiling, but his eyes were cold and unfeeling. _

"_Hi." Ji Yeon muttered._

"_I'm Dmitri." He said, offering his hand for her to shake._

_She didn't shake hands instead she just said, "Look, I'm a little tired, so, if you don't mind, I'll just take a nap."_

"_Oh," Dmitri said, "I understand. You'll need your energy if you're going to fight back."_

"_I'm sorry," Ji Yeon said, "what did you say?"_

"_Don't play innocent." Dmitri said, "I know who you are Ji Yeon Kwon. I've been sent by Mr. Denti, he is not pleased."_

"_Are you going to kill me?" Ji Yeon whispered._

"_Yes." Dmitri said._

_He opened his jacket slightly so she could see the gun he'd concealed in his pocket. Fear gripped at Ji Yeon, she wanted to shout out, but, feared what Dmitri might do. _

"_How'd you get that past security?" Ji Yeon asked, stalling for time._

"_The same way you smuggled through the money and this." Dmitri replied, revealing another gun he'd stuffed in next to his own._

_Ji Yeon searched through her bag, where she'd kept that very same gun, it wasn't in there._

"_I have a friend who is an excellent pick pocket." Dmitri explained._

_Ji Yeon panicked. This man had stolen her gun, her last line of defence. He was blocking her path, there was no escape._

"_Why not just kill me now?" Ji Yeon asked._

"_There are too many people and not enough escape routes." Dmitri said, "So, instead, we will land in LA and I will kill you there. Good?"_

_He smiled now, and this was a real smile. Ji Yeon thought she might scream, but, she didn't, She had the whole flight, she could think of a way out of this, she was good under pressure. _

_Ji Yeon settled down as the flight took off, she took a deep breath and started to form a plan, she could still get out of this so long as there weren't any more unexpected surprises._

Ji Yeon now sat underneath a large metal plate, her tiny body fitting snugly underneath it. She listened carefully, eventually the engine died, and she prepared to move on, but, suddenly she realised that the rubble and sand had buried the plate, there seemed to be something stopping her from escaping.

It suddenly struck her; she was trapped! She pushed and heaved with all her might, but, could not get free. She tried to wriggle out from underneath it, but, it was no use, she was stuck fast!

She would surely die down here; her safe haven had become her death trap. Only one option left, she shouted and screamed, "Help! Help! Get me out of here! Please, somebody help me!"

After half an hour of shouting and screaming and kicking she was ready to give up, but, then the earth around her moved, was it her imagination? No! The earth shifted again, someone was moving the metal plate.

"Please," she shouted again, "I'm stuck down here, help me!"

People were digging her out and she let out a sigh of relief, she was saved. As the plate was finally lifted away, she was greeted by two men that had saved her. The first was handsome and athletic, with wavy blonde hair and healthy skin.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Aaron. And this is…"

Turning his attention to the man that had helped him he asked, "I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

But, Ji Yeon already felt a chill down her spine and her heart shuddered with fear.

The second man grinned charmingly and said, "Dmitri. My name is Dmitri."

**Well there you go, I really wanted to start writing about another character and Ji Yeon will definitely be an interesting one. So, my first Lost OC, please tell me what you think of Dmitri, he'll be around for a while, probably. I still have to get some of the plot points straight. But, yes, I hoped you liked it. **


	4. Clementine

Clementine was frustrated, she was angry at Claire not Aaron.

When he'd arrived to stop her arguing with his mad old mother he had made her even angrier, she wanted to punch him in the face. But then her common sense asked her why she would be so angry at him and she just shut up and stormed off embarrassed.

Claire had told her the plane was going down and they would crash land here, but, she didn't tell her about all the innocent people who were going to die!

Clementine mentally scolded herself, "What did you think was going to happen? A plane catastrophically crashes in the middle of the sea and there are no injures? Get real."

Clementine thought she could handle anything, but, this was too much. She'd just let countless people die.

She felt like crying and screaming, but, Clementine Phillips never cried. She was the tough girl at school that nobody messed with, she was the one that didn't take no for an answer and she was the one who was in control: not Aaron.

_Cassidy Phillips car pulled up outside the Austen's house, Clementine thought it was just another visit, but, she could tell something was different. This time dad was with her._

_Clementine stepped out of the car with her two parents. She had been surprised when mum had let her dad, James Ford, to meet her. The only thing Clementine knew about her father was from what her mother had told her. And it sounded like he was a jerk._

_But, when she met him, he was nothing like she'd imagined. She'd thought of him as an evil, scary man who didn't love anybody and laughed when he stole someone's money. His figure would haunt her nightmares as he chased her, shooting innocent bystanders._

_And then when she met him, he had been none of those things, to her he seemed humbled and just as frightened as she was. He told her how much he was sorry. Clementine knew when someone was lying, and every word he said was true. _

_She had been wary at first; she knew he was an expert at lying, her mum had told her, but, over time she grew to trust him a little more. And mum always kept him in check._

_And now all three of them were going to Aaron's house and little Clementine wondered if his dad had come back too._

_When they got in, Clementine found that he did have a visitor, and that it definitely wasn't his dad. It was a young blonde woman who was silently crying in the kitchen._

"_What's the matter with her? And who is she?" Clementine asked._

"_Please, Clementine will you go into the living room." Cassidy told her._

_Clementine knew it wasn't a question, but still said, "No."_

_Her dad came up to her and gently said, "Come on half-pint, you heard your mother."_

_Clementine frowned and stormed into the living room, sitting down on the couch. She saw Aaron was on the floor, playing Lego, humming some stupid tune._

"_Who's the lady?" Clementine asked._

_Aaron stopped humming and turned around slowly, he looked miserable._

"_Mum said that that lady is my mum." Aaron said quietly._

"_You're making no sense." Clementine groaned._

_Aaron stopped talking and went back to building his tower._

"_Don't ignore me." Clementine said._

_Aaron turned around again and said, "I don't get it either. How can I have two mums?" _

"_Don't ask me." Clementine said, "Ask her."_

_Aaron nodded and slowly got up and walked into the kitchen. Clementine smiled, and she listened at the door as the adults explained as best they could to Aaron why he had two mothers. _

_Clementine knew every word they told was the truth that was the most shocking thing. Smoke monsters, magic islands and crazy bald men? It sounded far-fetched. But, she could tell it was true!_

As Clementine sat at the beach she frowned, trying to work out why she was angry at Aaron. She remembered that little boy, so lost and confused and how she'd got him to go and face the crazy woman in the kitchen. That upset her even more.

Then she remembered how relaxed that scared little boy had looked on the plane, and even now, she looked over and saw him and another man freeing some Asian girl from underneath a metal plate.

The answer hit Clementine like a ton of bricks. He was the one in control, now, it was up to him to make the right choice, and she couldn't make it for him anymore.

And that little boy who she thought she knew so well had just let a plane full of innocent people crash on an island that would probably kill them all, and how had he reacted to all this?

He sat back without a care in the world and smiled.

Clementine didn't know what had gone wrong, but, Aaron knew full well most of those people were going to die and the bit that really got to her was one thing…

He didn't care.

**Starting character drama here, I'm a bit unsure about this chapter, but, I had to get the Clementine stuff rolling. Tell me what you thought. **


End file.
